Digimon Tamers: Such is life
by Sartharion1996
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos del D-Reaper, Takato enfrentará una nueva lucha... ¿Rika o Juri?


Saludos a todos los fans de Digimon, después de ir por allí en la vida viendo viejos tiempos me animé e inspiré en hacer este fic en una pareja que para mí fue la más genial, grandiosa y tal vez mejor ASDFASDF de toda la historia y prehistoria de Digimon. Takato y Rika o Ruki como le quieran decir.

Seguramente pensarán Huy que pareja más fea, es mejor Ryo y Rika o tal vez "Digimon 3 (Tamers) es un asco" y blah blah… Pero para mí fue la saga que más me gustó y de allí Rukato la pareja de Rika y Takato.

Espero que les guste! Y saludos a mis lectoras MIREYADXC y Kari McCartney. . Un saludín.

**Digimon Tamers: Such is life**

[Rukato]

Han pasado 1 año después de los eventos ocasionados por el D-Reaper y los Parasimon en la región de Shinjuku. Muchos de los Tamers han tenido que adaptarse un poco debido a la partida de sus amigos Digimon al mundo Digital, entre ellos Guilmon, Terriermon y Renamon. Durante su corto plazo en el mundo real tuvieron que enfrentarse a la amenaza de los Parasimon y el feroz Locomon, pero finalmente regresaron al cumplirse su estadía de 3 meses.

Takato, uno de los Tamers niño elegido tuvo que resignarse a vivir por siempre sin su gran amigo Guilmon, para él fue muy duro su despedida ya que este digimon en especial, fue creado por él mismo y convivió como ningún otro.

Sin embargo para Takato todo ese tiempo fue un gran paso para su vida, ya había dejado de ser un niño y ya había cumplido sus 14 años. ¡Era un adolecente! Ya no era un bebé como para demostrar sus lágrimas y sentimientos a todos y a todo, por lo que ahora reflexionaba mucho más que cuando comenzó su aventura en el mundo digital.

Pese a todo, una de sus mayores reflexiones era algo que a todos les pasa algunas veces: "¿Estoy enamorado?" La típica pregunta que se cuestionaba en ese largo tiempo. La partida de Guilmon fue dura pero más dura es no encontrar una respuesta.

El sol brillaba en la región oeste del distrito de Shinjuku, donde apenas dada las 10 am el joven tamer caminaba por los alrededores de su escuela.

-Cielos, ¡Qué lata…! –expresó algo amargado el joven. -¿Cómo es qué hoy no hubo clases? ¡Me hicieron despertarme para nada…! –nuevamente dio una expresión para su desahogo.

El tamer no había cambiado mucho su aspecto, sin embargo era notablemente un poco más alto y más desarrollado en su voz y en su cuerpo pero no muy distinto a lo que era en su aventura. Su vestimenta era casi idéntica a la que usualmente vestía solo que ahora ya no usaba pantalones grises si no negros y largos.

Takato al ver que no tendría clases por varios días debido a un mantenimiento a las instalaciones decidió regresarse a su hogar a ver si lograba reconciliar el sueño.

En el camino, algo típico cruzaba su mente.

-Tengo tiempo que no veo a Juri… -dijo en voz baja el muchacho, apoyándose sus manos en la nuca.

El joven tamer desde hace tiempo estaba interesado en Juri, sin embargo con el pasar de los tiempos eso ha estado cambiando drásticamente y dándole tormentos de vez en cuando.

-También tengo tiempo que no socializo mucho con Henry ni con Rika…

Esto último hizo poner al chico pensativo, ya que después de tener largas vacaciones esperaba verlos de nuevo pero ahora tendría que abstenerse nuevamente.

-Esperaba verlos nuevamente… Como extraño mis aventuras con ustedes chicos.

En eso al cruzar a la esquina algo choca con el chico haciendo que este saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¡Lo siento!... ¿Takato? –disculpó y enseguida preguntó muy sorprendido el chico.

-¡Hola Henry! –exclamó feliz el tamer.

-¡Jajaja! Justamente iba a la escuela, ¡Qué largas vacaciones hee…! –hacía plática el tamer moreno.

-Pues sí Henry, de hecho venía pensando en eso… ¡Hacía mucho que no te veía!

-Hace como 3 meses más o menos, la despedida de nuestros digimon nos pegó duro, pero mira nuevamente nos encontramos… -decía Henry, pero al ver como esto último incomodaba a Takato, decidió cambiar el tema.

-Bueno… Y cambiando de tema. ¿Por qué vienes de la escuela?

-Ha! Es verdad, no sabes. No habrá clases hasta la semana que entra.-respondió Takato.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Más vacaciones!? … ¿No es más que suficiente las que tuvimos? –preguntaba Henry con una expresión de aburrido.

-Por unos mantenimientos jejeje… Bueno Henry, me voy a mi casa a ver si agarro nuevamente el sueño, allí nos veremos más tarde o cuando pueda. –se despedía el tamer de su viejo amigo.

Sin embargo antes de irse, quedando de espaldas a su amigo le pregunta en tono bajo.

-¿Y no has visto a Rika…?

Henry se quedó mirándolo en silencio y al pasar un minuto este le responde.

-De hecho desde la última vez que nos vimos no la he visto más…

Takato asintió y estaba listo para irse pero lo detuvo Henry al llamarlo.

-Takato…

-¿Uh? Dime Henry.

-Te gusta Rika, y la extrañas ¿Verdad?

El Tamer castaño quedó muy sorprendido por la pregunta de su amigo, en verdad fue algo inoportuno y que no tenía cavidad ni aquí ni en ningún otro lado.

-¿P..po..r qué preguntas eso? –preguntó nervioso y exaltado.

-Desde hace tiempo quería preguntártelo, pero como siempre estábamos con nuestros amigos creí que debía ser una pregunta a solas. Y a pesar del largo tiempo en que no nos veíamos ha sido el mejor momento para preguntártelo y lo hago por el hecho de que me preguntaste por ella. –respondió como era normal en Henry, en un tono maduro.

-…- Takato no decía nada y no hacía nada, solo se quedó varios minutos viendo el suelo ya que en parte la pregunta de Henry fue bien pensativa y madura para conservar privacidad y respeto.

-Entiendo si te cuesta responderlo, hemos sido amigos los tres durante una buena jornada. Pero he notado tus acciones hacia ella. –aclaraba Henry.

Después de esto Takato se animó y respondió con una pregunta.

-¿Tanto se notaba?

-Era más que evidente la atracción de ella hacía ti, sin embargo no debemos olvidar que también te atrae Juri por lo que es una situación algo complicada. –daba a reflexionar colocando sus brazos cruzados el tamer moreno.

-Antes me gustaba mucho Juri, de hecho hubiera sacrificado todo por ella… Pero eso fue antes de conocer a Rika. –bajó su cabeza el líder tamer.

-Era evidente eso, pero como te decía desde hace tiempo quería platicar esto contigo sin embargo nunca se dio la oportunidad. Y personalmente estoy seguro de que ella siente algo por ti.

-Uh? ¿Qué?...

-Bueno, da igual no me prestes mucho atención. Lo que sí sé es que te gusta más Rika que Juri y te aseguro que en todo este tiempo en que nos hemos separado has estado sufriendo por el hecho de querer verla. ¿No me equivoco verdad?

Takato quedó plasmado, ¿Cómo su amigo sabía tanto? ¿Cómo sabía lo qué este hacía y pensaba? ¿Era brujo o lo estaba espiando?

-Henry… ¿Eres un brujo? ¿Cómo sabes…

Henry interrumpió a su amigo. –Porque la vida me ha dado buena experiencia, aparte de que estudio mucho sobre muchas cosas y que no se te olvide que soy casi un año mayor que ustedes dos. –esto último lo dijo en tono burlón.

-Bueno Henry, me gustaría seguir charlando contigo pero… En realidad tengo que desahogarme.

-Te entiendo Takato, la prisa que llevas es para dormir y así soñar en ella. Eso también lo sé bien.

-¡Ya para Henry! Jaja, con todo lo que dices me estás asustando, es como si supieras todo sobre mí.

-Jajaja, es que sé muy bien sobre estos temas. Terriermon y yo leíamos muchas cosas así, hasta escribíamos novelas en . ¡Jajaja!

De la nada el buen humor de Henry salió a luz.

-Bueno, bueno, ahora si me voy. ¡Nos vemos Henry, cuídate! –decía Takato desapareciendo a lo lejos.

-Ha este Takato… Aún es un niño. Jeje.

Al tamer castaño solo le faltaba una cuadra para llegar a su hogar, cuando gracias a Dios, al señor, a la fuerza, al destino, universo o al gran milagro de la vida, se topó con Rika.

Takato se quedó algo exaltado, realmente no esperaba tal cosa. ¡allí estaba su vieja amiga, caminando hacia él!

Rika caminaba en dirección a la escuela pensando en cualquier cosa menos en algo importante, ella no se había percatado de Takato hasta que caminando cerca de este notó su presencia.

-Uh? Bakato... –preguntó ella dibujando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Rika! –exclamó saludándola feliz mente. –Bakato… no me digas así.

Rika se rió ligeramente y prosiguió la conversación. –Qué tiempo sin vernos Takato. ¿Qué tal todo?

-¡Muy bien! Jeje… ¿Y tú qué tal?

Las expresiones de Takato hubieran sido muy evidentes para el buen y sabio ojo de Henry, sin embargo para los de Rika era lo normal.

-Bien de hecho… -Rika en un momento notó como Takato se quedó observándola en forma "rara".

-¿Qué me miras tanto Bakato? ¿Vas a decirme lo hermosa que me he vuelto? –le preguntó con las típicas preguntas que le hacía antes.

Takato se sonrojó como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos y en un ligero tartajeo le respondió con una gota de sudor en la cara.

-Hee, eeh… Re, realmente.. Sí te ves hermosa… -esto lo hizo tan rojo como un tomate.

Para sorpresa, Rika volteó la mirada muy ruborizada y frunciendo el seño. –… No me hagas perder el tiempo Takato, tengo que ir a la escuel… Uh! ¿Qué haces viniendo de la escuela? –preguntó ella algo confundida.

-Ha! Henry también me preguntó algo confundido también jeje… Es que no habrá clases hasta la semana que viene por mantenimiento.

-Ya veo… Supongo que hoy fue un día desperdiciado. Perdí mi sueño para nada. –aclaró ella.

-Para mí no lo fue… -dijo en voz baja.

-¿Por qué? ¿También vas a decirme que fue un día especial para ti por verme?

Takato no le dio más reos al toro y para desahogarse dijo un claro y afirmado. –Sí…

El tamer se puso aún más rojo que antes y tanto así que sudó más de lo que lo hacía en gimnasia.

La pelirroja nuevamente volteó la mirada para ocultar su evidente sonrojo y se sentía igual que Takato en ponerse un poco sudorosa pero para no "avispar" más al fuego decidió despedirse de él.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir… Nos vemos luego Takato. –dijo ella despidiéndose de éste.

Takato quedó algo agitado puesto que fue una directa aclaración de que le gustaba sin embargo ya lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado pero no como hace rato, fue una doble afirmación en un día.

Por otro lado…

En una convención de tamers, se encontraba un patrocinador anunciando al nuevo rey tamer e invicto; Ryo Akiyama. El cual ganó en todo el torneo sin perder una sola vez.

Ahora este con trofeo en mano, solo le pasaba una cosa por su mente. –Jajaja, quiero verte la cara Rika, cuando veas que nuevamente gané el torneo. Tal vez tú seas la Reina Digimon, pero yo soy el Rey. –dijo este en su mente mientras agradecía a todos con una gran sonrisa.

Continuará.


End file.
